Dark Darwin goes on a Rampage
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: When Darwin was given a pendant by a mysterious man, he was later slowly possessed by it and goes on a rampage, to murder the school bullies and even his friends. But, however Gumball must try to save him anyways.
1. Chapter 1

** My new story again. Enjoy it, and I beg you no flames, okay? That's my always very first rule.**

**Chapter 1- Beat up Day**

**Darwin's POV**

I see in this day, everything was running normal. No one get accidents today. That is backfired when I stepped in the class when I see anyone in blood, covered with blood, seem to get beat up. And I see my best friend, Gumball, covered in blood also. He got several cuts in the face, clothes were ripped. "Gumball, are you alright?" I said, poking his waist. Gumball doesn't answer. He kept silence. Until 30 minutes, he isn't wake up yet.

I screamed in agony, and screaming "WHO DID THIS?!" in anger. Then, I stormed off to find the one who have done this. Suddenly, I crash to Mr. Small. I turned up to him. He is scared, because of something. "What just happened, Mr. Small?" I asked. "You better stay away. Tina Rex is in extremely bad mood and she just nearly murdered all of the students in the school!" Mr. Small said. "So this is Tina's work?" I asked when suddenly I feel a strong wind. It was Tina's breath.

**Back to the normal dialogue**

Mr. Small backs off and ran away in fear. He doesn't want to get squashed! Then, Tina turned to Darwin. "IT IS TIME FOR YOU, YOU FISH!" she screamed. "You nearly murdered—AAAAH!" Darwin screamed when Tina kicks him against the wall. She laughed sinisterly. Darwin then decided to run. But Tina was too fast until Darwin ran much faster than her. However, Jamie is ready and stops Darwin from running. "Hey Tina this is the fish!" Jamie said then she laughed as Tina squashed Darwin by the face.

**When it is home time already**

Darwin walked at the street. He really has a deep hatred on Tina now. He was mad at Tina tormenting his friends, and for squashing him at the face. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him by the wrist. Darwin was shocked and just about to scream when suddenly, the man who owns that hand said to him to stay shut. "I would like to give you this pendant. But don't let people know!" the man said. Then he turned away. Darwin was confused, but also happy to get a new pendant. He wore it without noticing the pendant is going to change his traits, pure evil and witty.

**Sorry for the shortness. I have a limited time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone, new chapter is on its arrival now. Sorry if it is shorter than the previous chapter, I have a very limited time. Thank you for the understanding.**

**Chapter 2- Some Raging Times at the Day (I guess this is so stupidly named)**

**At the Watterson Household**

Darwin came home with a huge smile. Then he sees Anais, Nicole and Richard with Gumball besides them, still covered in bandages. "What happened to you? Why did you smile Darwin?" Anais asked. "Just a little gift from a man, look at it! A beautiful necklace…" Darwin said. "Good then. Look Darwin, we must to stop Tina from raging even more. The news is she nearly murdered 19 students! Holy crap, 19 students, can you imagine it?" Anais said. Darwin just gave her a quick grin and goes to his fish bowl.

"Mom, I think something is wrong with Darwin. Like he hide something or what, it is extremely strange!" Anais said. "Well, we can solve Darwin's problem later. Now we must focus with Gumball honey." Nicole said.

**The next day, at the school**

Darwin was walking with Gumball, who had been officially cured, and now the little bit real excitement begins. When Tina was in a bad mood (again) now she stepped Rachel. "NO!" Darwin screamed. He rushes over Rachel, kneeling down her to make sure she is alright. Contrarily, she is seemingly lifeless. Remembering Tina who did this, the fish is filled with anger now. "WAIT, YOU MORON T-REX!" Darwin chased Tina through the hall. Gumball was shocked by this and chases Darwin.

The students are with bruises now. Gumball sped towards Tobias, who was the victim too. "Tobias, are you okay? What happened?" Gumball asked. "I-it is Darwin, he is chasing Tina Rex. Everyone that blocks his way, were punched by him." Tobias says weakly. "What, why this could happen—", Gumball's thinks were interrupted when suddenly, he hears a terrible noises. It is from the School Swimming Pool.

"You—you idiot, you think I am only a weak guy, like that?! I am also strong you know!" Darwin said, trying to punch Tina Rex or either Jamie. They are teasing him. Penny is holding Darwin back. When Gumball came, he spots Penny holding Darwin back. Then, Darwin was mad at Penny holding him back, so he punched Penny on the face. Penny fell groaning in pain. "Penny, are you alright? Darwin, what is wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Gumball said. Darwin's rage immediately stops by the seconds and he stopped trying to punch Tina and Jamie on the face.

"Gumball, I am so sorry!" Darwin said. "Doesn't matter buddy, at least Penny is not injured." Gumball said. Then, the two come back on the normal life; however Darwin doesn't notice that the dark power is raging from the necklace he wears.

**After some rage, some excitement begins in this chapter. And the disaster will happen at approx. Chapter 5. No flames, review, follow, favorite if you like.**


End file.
